Currently, with economic development and improvement of a living standard of people, a quantity of vehicles in society grows increasingly. Especially in economically developed urban regions, the growth of the quantity of vehicles is particularly obvious. In this situation, safety and comfort of user driving have become a hotspot of an intelligent automobile. How to extend a range of information exchange between in-vehicle terminals, so that more vehicles can intelligently exchange information, and exchange different information with different in-vehicle terminals. Properly protecting privacy information has become a primary technical problem.
In the prior art, LUBAOHEZI launched by Tencent company is mainly based on a traffic congestion situation shared between friends, or mutual PK after driving is scored. Lubaohezi may further present user habits such as abrupt deceleration/turn/acceleration in a data manner, and a user can adjust driving according to scores. In addition, it may further enable an automobile to be interconnected to a Tencent cloud service, and provide services such as vehicle diagnosis and fuel consumption analysis. However, an in-vehicle terminal can only transmit and share information between friends, but cannot transmit and share information with an encountered person. Therefore, an information transmission and sharing scenario is limited, shareable data information types are insufficient, driving safety factors of a user are not fully considered, and information privacy protection related to driving is also not fully considered.
BENBEN is a mobile social networking tool, which is based on a geographical location, with respect to a user having a vehicle. Similar to momo, the user may enter vehicle information of the user, and invite other persons to build a motorcade, or the user may join in another motorcade. After a group is established, group members are mutually in a trust relationship by default. All operations need to be performed by the user. A process of establishing a motorcade is still performed by a person, and vehicle intelligence is not reflected. Once a motorcade is established, group members are mutually in a trust relationship by default, a social relationship between the group members is excessively undiversified, and data privacy protection related to driving is not fully considered.
In conclusion, a method for exchanging information between in-vehicle terminals, and an in-vehicle terminal need to be provided, to extend a range of information exchange between in-vehicle terminals, so that more vehicles can intelligently exchange in-vehicle information, and exchange different information with different in-vehicle terminals. This can properly protect privacy information.